Come Down With Love
by mimibeebee
Summary: "I almost wrecked my car during my driving lesson, I accidentally put my shirt on inside-out, and I got lost in my own backyard, all because I was thinking about you." He stopped the car. "I think I've come down with love," he admitted almost silently.


**At first this story was Artemis Fowl-themed, but I epically failed at writing it and decided to make it an Albritt instead : )**

**Now I am pure chipmunk! :3**

**Enjoi!**

"Okay, Alvin," Dave said, "Just move the gearshift into reverse, and direct the car off the driveway. Nothing you can't handle."

Finally being fifteen and obtaining his learner's permit, Alvin received a brand-new car from Dave. His nervous yet steady right hand reached for the gearshift with the other hand at, supposedly, 10 o'clock. He dragged the shift across the rigid track and into the slot labeled "R". Then, guided by Dave's instruction, placed his right hand at 2'oclock on the steering wheel and pressed on the gas.

"Hey, Alvin!"

"Ah!" Alvin yelped and lost control of the wheel.

He swerved left and right for a bit, and had he been out in public during this episode, any passing bystander would have thought a drunken man was behind the wheel. But once Dave steadied the car, Alvin shook his head vigorously and focused. He then drove the car smoothly off of the driveway and parked it neatly at the curb.

"Good job!" Dave congratulated, unbuckling his seatbelt. "It was a rough start, but you really came through and didn't get us killed. That's always a sign of potential. What happened back there?"

Alvin sighed. "I can't believe I was startled by Brittany. That was totally dorky and weak."

Dave laughed. "Don't worry, Alvin; you didn't spazz out too noticeably. Oh—here she comes. I'll leave you two alone." He opened the car door and allowed Brittany inside.

"Thank you," she said politely, stepping into the car. Once the door was closed, she shut her eyes and sniffed the interior. "Wow," she said, opening her eyes again, "It even _smells_ like a new car!"

Alvin chuckled. "It's nice to see you too, Britt," he said. He was a little afraid to drive her anywhere in case he crashed, so instead he led her out of the car and into the house.

The whole time Brittany was over at the Seville's, he could not stop looking at her. The windows were all open to let in the breeze, which swished her hair around gently, making her perfume all the more noticeable and irresistible to Alvin.

Wait.

Did he…have a _crush _on her? Him? Crush her?* No way!

But…what if he was wrong…?

Something had to be done.

**~LATER~**

After taking a walk around the block, Alvin found he could not find his way home. He attempted to recognize some of the trees and shrubs, but instead, after ten minutes of pointless wandering, he wound up using the GPS on his cell phone. Now not only had the walk to relieve stress been pointless, it had also left him thinking about Brittany an awful lot.

He realized he had spent most of anyone's best childhood memories with her. They had gone on adventures, helped each other with grade-changing science projects, helped each other through the thick and thin. Upon his arrival home, he assured Dave he was fine and just feeling he needed to catch up with friends. What friends? Dave had asked. Just…friends, Alvin replied, ascending the stairs.

**~THAT AFTERNOON~**

"How do I look?"

Simon smiled. "Uh, I think your shirt's inside-out."

Alvin snapped his head down to look at himself, then groaned. "Thank you, Simon. I wouldn't want to look stupid." He began to walk up the stairs.

"No problem," he responded. "I'm always here to help; especially when you go on your date with Brittany."

He looked down at him over the banister. "She's _not _my girlfriend."

Simon shrugged. "Never said she was." He walked away, laughing.

_I'm an idiot,_ Alvin thought as he corrected his shirt. _Brittany's going to think I'm so stupid for wanting to just "catch up"._

The doorbell rang. "I got the door!" Alvin called as he hastily descended the staircase. In front of it, he rolled his shoulders back and made sure his hair was flat and not running all over the place. He took a deep breath, then opened the door. "Hi, Brittany!"

That last word had croaked out a little, because, when he quickly opened the door, the sight nearly drew Alvin breathless.

She smiled. "Hey, best buddy," she said. "You called and left a message last night saying for me to hang out. What's up?"

Alvin glanced back at the interior of his house and saw Simon peeking from around a corner Brittany couldn't see, making kissy-faces at Alvin. He scowled and turned back to Brittany, saying, "Why don't we go out?"

"Uh, sure," she said. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere, now that I can drive!"

"You can _drive _this thing?"

"Don't act so surprised," Alvin said, and closed the door after her. "Oh, and by the way, don't be surprised if Simon or Theodore pop out of the trunk. They've been trying to get something to hold against me all week."

"Okay, weird," Brittany said, "So now where are we going?"

"I…well…." What was he doing? Stuttering? Searching for words? _Why?_ Did she make him nervous? He'd been around her his whole life and hadn't had a problem any other times. She didn't seem to notice anything wrong.

"Yeah? Yeah?"

"I…would very much like it if…we…just…talked for a while."

Brittany sat back in the chair she apparently had been sitting forward in and confusedly asked, "Talk? As in, you want to discuss how life is going, how I'm doing. Stuff like that?"

He nodded. Swallowing, he slowed the car at a light. "I know it seems strange, but I've been thinking about—"

"Alvin!" she shouted, pointing at the light. "It's green! GO!"

"…What? Oh!" He stepped hardly on the gas, speeding to an almost instant 100 miles per hour, nearly getting rear-ended by a Ford Sierra. They could have been killed.

"We could have been killed!" Brittany shouted. "What were you doing, genius?"

"I _thought _it was red!"

"Well it wasn't, smarty-pants!"

"I know that _now_!"

Brittany ran out of retorts, so she decided to go with insults. "Who wears a flannel shirt in the 110 degree weather? No one!"

"I was trying to be casual!"

"You FAILED!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Look, Brittany," Alvin said, stern but trying to sound calm, both his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. "I only invited you to come to lunch with me because I was having weird thoughts about you." Before she could say anything, he continued, "I've been missing you. I haven't seen you in a long time, and I've been thinking about all the good times we had together as friends."

Brittany didn't say anything. She didn't need to.

"I like you, Brittany. I _really, really_ like you."

"I…," Brittany whispered. "I like you too."

He didn't hear. "I almost wrecked my car during my driving lesson, I accidentally put my shirt on inside-out, _and _I got lost in my own neighborhood, all because I was thinking about you."

Silence. Alvin pulled the car into the parking lot of a random diner and stopped it.

"I think I've come down with love," he admitted almost silently. He couldn't look at Brittany's face.

Brittany was speechless. Then she reached for one of Alvin's hands and interlocked his fingers with hers. "I like you, too," she said, louder and more proud.

Alvin couldn't say anything. He just smiled. Smiled and smiled and smiled. So did Brittany.

Theodore popped out of the trunk and, looking through the rear window at his older brother and Brittany, purely smiling at each other, he couldn't help but say, "What'd I miss?"

**This was sooo fun to write! So fun!**

**I hope you liked it; this is my first Chipmunk story where they're teens. Is it guuud? x)**

**(P.S. I had the idea to write this after hearing the song "Come Down With Love" by Allstar Weekend. Look it up! :D)**


End file.
